Ratchet vearlux jr tells a story
by Bumblebee Witwicky
Summary: Ratchet tells NEST about this crazy high school party.


"another story i herd about myself, this was in Spring Break on we had this teacher in high school. his kid went to our school. his name was Mr Sweeney, and his son, Brad Sweeney he went to our high school. he was a soft more and i was a senior so he was two years behind me, Mr. Sweeney was an Aathead. and one weekend he and his wife decided to leave town. which you should never do if your an Aftathead. and Brad Sweeney decided to throw a party at the teachers house."

"hour ray!"  
"and everyone around town herd about it, and we all got up individually and thought."  
"okay lets go over there and destroy the place"  
"i walk into this party, everyone I've have ever met there, and everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world."  
"people where drinking like it was the civil war and a doctor was coming to saw our legs off."  
"it was totally unsupervised we where like dogs with ought horses, we where running wild."  
"I walk down, i walk down to the to the basement, they had a pool table in the basement. one of my friends, his name was Bumblebee, took a running start and threw his body onto the pool table and broke it in half."  
"my other friend, Tomer found out which room was Mr Sweeney's and went upstairs and took a shit on his computer."  
"so the party was going great. I'm standing in the basement, and I'm holding a red cup you see in movies. and I'm starting to black out, and i guess someone said like, something something police, and in a brilliant moment. of word accession, i yelled FRAG THE POLICE, FRAG THE POLICE. and everyone else joined in. a hundred drunk, white children yelling, FRAG DA POLICE!" "with the confidence of guys who have like, already been to jail and aren't afraid of it anymore, know that, 'I SERVE MY NICKLE YOU COME AND TAKE ME' confidence."  
"but white children, the reason someone had said something something Police is because where there."  
"so a California police officer walked down the stairs, and got to the bottom of the basement and looked out over a sea of drunk toddlers, yelling frag the police, in his face." "and he was almost impressed,"  
"he's like 'wow' "and he leaned into his walkie talkie and went get the patty wagon."  
"and my friend Sam who was now a father this man now has a baby grabbed a 40, smashed it on the ground and yelled SCATTER!"  
"and everyone ran into different directions. we all ran in different directions. it was like that sciene in ratatouille where the humans come in the kitchen and all the rats go in different ways, we all ran in different directions. i ran into the laundry room and i jumped onto the washing machine, and i crawl out through a window into the backyard, and now I'm running through the backyard there was this big chain linked fence and i thought. "I've never climbed a fence that high before."

* * *

"then i woke up at home. on Monday, i went to school, because thats what we did back then. and i walk into the school building and who do i see? Brad Sweeney. and he says."  
'hey where you at my party on Saturday?'  
"and i said no. you know like a lier."  
"and he said. 'things got really out of hand, someone broke the pool table, someone took a shit on my dads computer.' "but the worse thing he says. that someone stole these old antique photos of my my parents are freaking out about it.'  
"and i had that thought, that only blackout drunks, and Steve erkil can have."  
'd-did i do that?'  
"i figured no, i wouldn't have done that. but i was never sure. until, two years later relax. I'm playing video games with this kid named Sebastian that also went to high school with, two years later we've graduated by now. were playing Ratchet and Clank for a couple hours and then Sebastian says to me."

'hey come here i wanna show you something.'  
"and takes me into his bedroom and then he takes me into his side room, off of his bedroom, never a good thing to have. he shows me a tiny room is covered wall to wall in stolen antique photos from different peoples parties over the years."  
"and i said" 'why! why do you do this?' and Sebastian said. "because its the one thing you can't replace.'  
"thats the end of that story but how fragged up is that right thats crazy!"  
"so i don't drink anymore."

* * *

 **A/N:SOOOO FUNNY! XD what did you guys think of this story? leave your reviews.**


End file.
